This invention is related to aircraft orientation and, more particularly, to orienting two aircraft with respect to one another for refueling purposes and the like.
While the primary use of the present invention is in the field of in-flight refueling of aircraft and it is generally described in that environment, it will be appreciated from the following description that the invention is also useful for related purposes. For example, the invention is useful for orienting remotely piloted aircraft, such as drones and microfighters, with respect to a mother aircraft for capture purposes.
Presently, various systems are used for the in-flight refueling of one aircraft (a receiver aircraft) by another aircraft (a tanker aircraft). One such system uses a drogue/probe apparatus, wherein the aircraft to be refueled includes a probe which is "flown" into a drogue unit. While this type of in-flight refueling apparatus has been somewhat satisfactory, it has a number of disadvantages. For example, the rate of refueling is severely restricted because the diameter of the hose running to the drogue must be relatively small in order for the system to operate satisfactorily.
A second type of presently used in-flight refueling system comprises a boom which extends downwardly and rearwardly from the tanker aircraft. The receiver aircraft connects to a nozzle located near the end of the boom. One of the main advantages of the boom system over the drogue/probe system is that the refueling hose can be much greater in diameter whereby refueling can be accomplished in a much shorter period of time. This invention is directed to improving aerial boom type in-flight refueling systems. More specifically, while aerial boom type in-flight refueling systems have, over the last 20 years, proven to be somewhat satisfactory, they have certain disadvantages. For example, the aerial boom type in-flight refueling systems presently in use require difficult, time-consuming work on the part of the pilots of both aircraft, and on the part of the boom operator. More specifically, aerial boom type in-flight refueling systems require that both aircraft be precisely oriented with respect to one another in order for the boom nozzle to be attached to the receiver aircraft. As the receiver aircraft approaches the tanker aircraft, three-way audio communication between the pilots and the boom operator is utilized to bring the receiver aircraft to a position wherein the desired connection can be made, the tanker aircraft being maintained in steady, level flight. As the receiver aircraft approaches the tanker aircraft from behind and beneath the tanker aircraft, the boom operator makes continuous visual estimates of the position of the receiver aircraft relative to the center of a refueling envelope located about the boom. These estimates are verbally conveyed to the pilot of the receiver aircraft by radio, and visually using a light system on the tanker fuselage.
As will be appreciated, a manual approach to joining or orienting two aircraft is difficult at best, and almost impossible in some circumstances. Because it is difficult, faulty positioning has often occurred and caused damage to the boom and the receiver aircraft. Most frequently faulty positioning occurs in turbulent air, even though it can occur in relatively calm air through operator or pilot error. Hence, in order to reduce such damage, it is desirable to provide information to the boom operator and the pilots that is better than the information presently obtained by visual observation, in order for them to better position the boom and the two aircraft.
It will also be appreciated that, even if damage does not occur, prior art aerial boom type refueling systems have the general disadvantage that they are time consuming because rendezvous must be slow, hook-up must be done carefully (and therefore slowly), and disconnects require new hook-ups.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for use in orienting one aircraft with respect to another aircraft.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus suitable for generating information related to the position of one aircraft with respect to another aircraft for refueling purposes and the like.
It will be appreciated that, in addition to generating information related to the position of one aircraft with respect to another aircraft, it is also desirable to automatically or semiautomatically control the position of the two aircraft in accordance with this information.
Therefore, it is a still further object of this invention to provide an apparatus for either semiautomatically or automatically orienting one aircraft with respect to another aircraft.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an apparatus for either semiautomatically or automatically orienting, in-flight, an aircraft to be refueled with respect to a tanker aircraft.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus for automatically or semiautomatically controlling, in-flight, a tanker aircraft, a receiver aircraft and an aerial boom in a manner such that the two aircraft can be oriented such that the boom nozzle can be connected and maintained connected to a suitable location on the receiver aircraft during a refueling operation.
In addition to orienting a fuel receiving aircraft with respect to a tanker aircraft, it is also desirable to be able to orient a pilotless aircraft with respect to a mothership (aircraft), for pickup purposes and the like. For example, in recent years, attention has been directed to producing remotely piloted (pilotless) drones and microfighters. Presently, these aircraft are ground based. However, it is desirable to provide a mothership from which these aircraft can be flown. One of the problems with the mothership concept is the difficulty of capturing these pilotless aircraft upon their return to the mothership. This invention is useful in overcoming this problem.
Thus, it is a still further object of this invention to provide an apparatus for automatically orienting a first aircraft with respect to a second aircraft whereby the first aircraft can be captured by the second aircraft.